


Campfires and Sunsets

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: CC, Camp Camp - Freeform, David Backstory, David needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Maybe some smut later, Not Underage, Preston needs a hug, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: All Charlotte ever wanted was for her and her sister to be happy. Things, however, did not go that way. So in a final attempt to achieve happiness, Charlotte picks up work at her old summer camp, Camp Campbell. Will she ever find the happiness she seeks or will she never escape her tragic life? Find out in Campfires and Sunsets!!





	1. Chapter 1

Outside of the car window, Charlotte caught a glimpse of Camp Campbell, the only place where she was ever truly at peace.

"Look Alice, there it is," Charlotte called back to her little sister. Alice looked up from the notebook she was writing in.

"What," Alice asked.

"Never mind," Charlotte smiled. She knew that Camp Campbell was a shitty camp, but it was the only one she could afford for her sister and the fact that Charlotte was now working there was a plus.

"Do you think you will see any of your friends there," Alice asked.

"Sis, I haven't been to Camp Campbell in 14 years. I doubt any of my frien-" Charlotte was explaining to her sister when she saw a familiar looking red-head running towards her parked car," Holy shit it's David. Did he never leave?"

"Watch your language," Alice whispered.

David happily tapped on the window. Charlotte rolled it down.

"Hello there! You must be Charlotte," David beamed.

"Yeah," Charlotte said thinking that David must not remember her, "I also brought along my little sister, Alice, she's attending the Screenplay camp."

"Yes! Alice Writt and Charlotte Writt," David clapped his hands and smiled, "Well come on in and make yourselves at home while I go get the paperwork."

Charlotte got out of the car with Alice in tow.

"Well go on! Why don't you make some new friends," Charlotte pushed Alice towards the large group of campers gathered around an unlit bonfire.

"I don't want to make friends," Alice shook her head.

"Stop being a silly and go on," Charlotte pushed Alice towards the campers and ran off to find where David went.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice fixed her pink hair ribbon as she walked towards the other campers. All of them had yellow shirts, she guessed that her sister didn't get the memo.

"Um...hi. My name is Alice. I'm here for the screenplay camp," Alice whimpered. All of the campers just stared at her. Alice looked down and messed with the hem of her black shorts.

"Guys?! Where's David? I thought he was supposed to meet with new campers," a small boy in a blue sweatshirt screamed at the other campers.

"I think I saw him go off with a woman," a green-haired girl smirked.

"Yeah. That was my sister Charlotte, she's gonna be the new counselor," Alice explained. There was a resounding oh and then everyone went back to their own conversations.

"Make friends, they said. It would be fun, they said," Alice whispered to herself. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a boy at about 13 dressed like he was from the 1500's.

"I am Preston Goodplay," the boy bowed, "You said you were here for a screenplay camp? Yes?"

"Yeah," Alice looked around.

"Great! I love it," Preston grabbed Alice's hand and started dragging her toward a stage that looked like it was going to collapse any moment, pushing down anyone that stood in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gwen! Meet the new counselor,” David hollered in the Counselor’s Cabin. A girl with dark skin and a depressed face shuffled in with a cup of coffee.

“Better not be another fucking cultist,” the girl who Charlotte assumed to be Gwen mumbled. Gwen looked up and gasped. She quickly rushed up and began to squeeze the air out of Charlotte’s lungs. 

“Finally! There is another counselor here that doesn’t have an Y chromosome,” Gwen cheered. 

“...I....can’t....breathe,” Charlotte huffed out. Gwen let go of Charlotte and smiled at her.

“Sorry! I’ll go get your paperwork. I want you to start right away,” Gwen ran off to get me registered as an official counselor.

“I guess Gwen is really excited to have you on our team,” David smiled and slapped Charlotte on the back. Charlotte still couldn’t believe David didn’t remember her. They were the best of friends during their time at camp. They were the three musketeers. Charlotte, David, and......the other musketeer.

“Hey, Davey. Do you really not remember me,” Charlotte glanced at David and David’s face immediately went into shock.

“Oh my gosh....Charlie?! Is that really you? I couldn’t even recognize you! You have changed so much,” David cheered.

“Yeah, I finally got rid of those stupid pigtails,” Charlotte chuckled, “I also started going by my real first name. Charlie was a dumb little kid nickname that I though made me cool because it was a guy’s name.” 

David hugged Charlotte tightly.

“Gosh, I never thought I would see you again!”

“Hey I made a promise that I would find you in the future and I kept my promise didn’t I?”

“You certainly did! I must say, it was a good choice switching the pigtails for a ponytail. It suits you,” David smiled as a light blush swept his cheeks. Charlotte giggled at his nervousness. With a sudden slam of a door, Gwen came rushing into the living room with a bundle of papers and a pen in her hands.

“Alrighty let’s get you entered into the system,” Gwen smiled.

“We also have to get her sister Alice fully registered too,” David commented. Gwen’s smile fell.

“Uggghhhh. I’ll be back with more paperwork,” Gwen sighed. Charlotte and David both laughed at Gwen’s oversight.


	4. Chapter 4

“HOW HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF DEAR EVEN HANSEN,” Preston shouted in Alice’s face.

“I dunno. It just never peaked my interest, I guess,” Alice shrugged. It hadn’t been five minutes and she had already became acquaintances with Preston Goodplay. He was a pretty cool kid, although he could tone the intensity meter down a couple notches.

“Well at LEAST tell me you have listened to Heathers,” Preston pleaded.

“Oh yeah! Totally! I absolutely love Heathers,” Alice smiled.

“GREAT! Who’s your favorite Heather,” Preston seemed really excited. It was quite an odd sight seeing such an intense and flamboyant boy next to such a meek and quiet girl. Even their clothing colors clashed! Preston’s green and yellow Shakespeare-esque ensemble was a loud contrast to Alice’s grey sweater and black shorts.

“100% Heather McNamara. Hands down,” Alice smiled.

“Great! I could never trust someone who thought Heather Duke was the best,” Preston screamed. The two kids laughed while the other campers looked at them wondering what they were even talking about.

All of the sudden, the counselor cabin’s door flung open and David called all of the campers to gather up.

“Who’s this bitch,” the boy with the blue hoodie asked, pointing at Charlotte.

“Max! That is no way to talk to people. Also.....language,” David frowned.

“That still didn’t answer his question,” a skinny, nerdy-looking boy worried.

“Oh yes,” David clapped his hands, “Everyone, meet your new counselor! Charlotte!”

“Hi everybody! Are you ready for some fun,” Charlotte cheered. A groan resounded throughout the group of campers. All but Alice had walked off.

“Don’t worry sis! I’m sure they will warm up to you eventually,” Alice weakly smiles as she patted her sister’s arm. Alice then scampered away to join Preston at the theatre camp.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t do it! I just can’t! I don’t know why I took this job! What godawful decisions have I made that have lead me here,” Charlotte paced the living room in the counselor’s cabin.

“Honestly, I ask myself the same question each day,” Gwen shrugged.

“It will get better! You just have to wait for the campers to warm up to you,” David patted Charlotte’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah. Kinda like they have warmed up to you,” Gwen snickered.

“What do you mean? The campers love me,” David smiled sadly. Charlotte could see that David definitely knew that the campers didn’t give a shit about him. He tried to hide behind a mask of ignorant bliss and a child-like positivity.

“I guess that’s how he coped with what happened,” Charlotte thought to herself.

“David please. The campers don’t give a shot about anything,” Gwen remarked, “Anyway, I’m going to bed. See you losers in the morning.”

Gwen left Charlotte and David in the living room...alone.

“You’ve had a rough day; I’m guessing you want to go to bed,” David held the nape of his neck.

“Actually, I have something to ask you,” Charlotte glanced at David. David appeared shocked but didn’t hesitate with is next words.

“What is it,” David asked.

“Well...Did you ever leave Camp Campbell? I thought you, or at least your parents, would have never allowed you to step foot here after what happened with....a-after what happened,” Charlotte stammered.

“Oh well...let’s just say my folks didn’t really care about that and why wouldn’t I want to come back to Camp Campbell as a counselor? It’s the best camp ever,” David exclaimed. Charlotte was stunned at his sudden mood change. It seemed as if he was trying to not think of the past.

“Well...I...whatever. Goodnight,” Charlotte mumbled. She walked away as David said goodnight to her. Then Charlotte realized something.

“Hey David, where is my room at,” Charlotte questioned with a weak smile. David immediately peeled up and showed Charlotte to her room.

The room was like any basic bedroom in a log cabin with a bathroom that she shared with Gwen off to the side. The bed was hard, the blanket was scratchy, and the bedframe creaked with every little movement. At least it was better than a motel.

Charlotte laid down, not even bothering taking her clothes off. She began to tear up at the thought of how everything seemed so hard. She tried to escape her life of stress and pain and instead was still stuck in her miserable life. The campers didn’t like her, her sister would’ve rather been anywhere else, and David had completely shut his true self off from the the world.

“Could this get any worse,” Charlotte thought as her mind drifted off to a fitful sleep.


End file.
